Theodore Adorable's Story
This is a story and song about Theodore Adorable, Fiona Adorable's husband, who, carries a fake cigarette holder in his mouth, has had an accident, and is going to get well soon. Transcript *Narrator: Here comes James the Red Engine, his engineer, Casey Jones, and the Ringmaster, Sir Ector, since James is getting his cargo loaded onto his coaches and cars. *James: Hi guys. I'm James the Red Engine. And this is my engineer, Casey Jones. *Casey Jones: And we'll tell you a story of Theodore Adorable. The song will be Eddy Arnold's version of Casey Jones. *Sir Ector: Let's begin now. *(James blows his whistle, and as the story begins, the song starts) *Narrator: A long time ago, in a railroad yard of trains, that were fast asleep in the early morning, except for one, that was slow asleep. *Come all your rounders if you want to hear, A story all about a brave engineer, Theodore Adorable is the rounder's name, On a famous steam train since he's won the name. *Narrator: There was an engineer named Theodore Adorable, who, of course, is the husband of Fiona Adorable, and even carries a fake cigarette holder in his mouth, and is also the father of Jaden, Alexia, Kesha, and Elbert. He was called up for a special delivery at the crack of dawn. *The caller called Theodore about the crack of dawn, *Caller: Wake up, Theodore. You've got a special delivery to make. *Theodore: Okay, I'm up, I'm up. *(Theodore kisses Fiona at the station and climbs up in a 2-4-0 engine's cab and gets it all fired up and fueled with a fireman and a shunter helping) *He kissed his wife at the station door, Mounted to the cabin with his orders in his hand, And then took his next train trip to the next station. *(Theodore reverses his engine back onto a coach, a flatcar, a boxcar, a mail van, and a cage car with cargo loaded on them) *Theodore Adorable, Mounted to the cabin, Theodore Adorable, With his orders in his hand, Theodore Adorable, Mounted to the cabin, Theodore Adorable, And it took his next train trip to the next station. *(Theodore gets the train ready, adjusts the controls, and blows the whistle, blows sets off out of the yard, and heads out of every junction) *Narrator: Theodore's train rocketed out of the yard and zoomed past every rolling stock and engine departing and arriving as the signalman changed signals and switched switches for the train to leave the yard. *(Theodore's train thunders over the yard by dodging two other trains) *Theodore's Engine: (George Carlin's voice) Wheesh! *Narrator: The switchman wrote in his list to tick Theodore's name to make sure that his train ran on time. *(the switchman writes a list of names with such ones like Eddie S-Glider, Casey Jones, Genie, Theodore Adorable, Fester Coo-Coo, Jaq Macaque, and Ned Flemkin) *Narrator: On his journey, Theodore, his fireman, and his shunter were working on the footplate of the engine. *Theodore Adorable: Put in your water and shovel in your coal, Put your head out the window, Watch the drivers roll, I'll run it while, It's on the rails, Cause I'm going to be on time with the best cargo. *(the fireman shovels coal while the shunter puts in some water. Theodore looks out the window and sees the engine's wheels rolling. The three workers promise to run this train right on time since it's on the rails) *He looked at his watch and his watch was slow, He looked at the water and the water was low, *(Theodore looks at his water and sees that it is low. He looks at his watch and sees that it's slow) *Narrator: Then it started to rain when they splashed into the sea. The wheels on the train engine and cars were covered by the water. *(Theodore's train battles through the pouring rain. Some lightning bolts flash with the rain pouring down) *Narrator: Finally, the train left the water, and came out, sneezing. *Theodore's Engine: (Alec Baldwin's voice) At... at... atchoo! *(Theodore turns to the fireman and shunter to explain that the train is running on time) *He looked at the fireman and it's what he said. *Theodore Adorable: I know we'll reach our goal, yet we'll be fine. *Narrator: No sooner was the train back on schedule, Theodore saw a cow blocking the line and reduced steam and braked hard. *(as the train runs back on schedule, Theodore sees a cow on the line and stops the train by bringing it to a screeching halt) *Shunter: A cow in the middle of the track? *Fireman: Hold onto your chores, please, and ski do. *(the cow gets out of the way) *Narrator: As soon as the cow got out of the way, Theodore's train zoomed past like a bullet toward a damsel on the line. *(the fireman shovels more coal into the furnace to make the train speed up. An evil mustache guy ties a damsel onto the tracks and snickers) *Theodore: There's a damsel on the tracks. Oh gosh! I'll save you. *Woman: Help! Someone! Save me! Please! *(Theodore zooms forward toward the lady and scoops her up) *Theodore: Gotcha! *Man: Rats. I've failed this one. *(Theodore's train zooms by when the porter picks up the girl) *Narrator: Theodore managed to save the lady and drop her off at the station with a porter grabbing her. *Porter: Hello, Madam. *Narrator: Theodore was pleased until he looked at the time. *Theodore: We'll be busted if we don't arrive on time. *(the fireman stokes more coal into the furnace) *Theodore Adorable, *Theodore Adorable: I know we'll reach our goal, *Theodore Adorable, *Theodore Adorable: Yet we'll be all fine, *Theodore Adorable, *Theodore Adorable: I know we'll reach our goal, I know we'll reach our goal, yet we'll be fine. *Narrator: As Theodore's train battled onward, this is when a hag lit some dynamites on a bridge, and fled when the bridge blew up and exploded. And that's when Theodore's train went faster and jumped over the gap and made it safely across. *(Theodore's train starts chuffing faster, and makes it over to the other side, but manages to zoom over the mountain) *Narrator: As the train battled onward, some armed men watched the train going by, and charged toward the engine, just to think there was gold on it. And you know what happened? Theodore and his gang were about to get hijacked by train gangsters... that's why. This is when they encountered them entering their room and began battling them. *(in the engine room, the fireman is stoking coal into the furnace, but is distracted with the shunter opening the door of the firebox to let more coal be stoked into the boiler, then picks up one of the thugs on his coal shovel) *Fireman: Oh, we've got company. As if it's anyone we know of. *Narrator: Even then, you know, this means that the fireman was angered by the new interruption, and began to fight them while stoking the furnace with coal. *Fireman: Take that, and that, and that! And that! And that! And that! And that! *Shunter: Take this, and this, and this! And this! And this! And this! Everybody, out! Everybody, out! *Narrator: The fireman and shunter managed to knock all the bullies off the train. Theodore put on more speed to make the train go even faster. *(as the fireman and shunter knocks all the bullies off the train, Theodore puts on more speed, and makes the train go even faster like a speeding bullet) *Theodore pulled up the mountain side, He tooted for the crossing with an awful shrill, The switch man knew by the engine's moan, The guy, at the throttle, was Theodore Adorable. *Narrator: As Theodore's train rocketed onward like a speeding bullet, the switchman saw the train thundering by and went to work on switching switches and changing signals. *(the signalman switches the switches and changes the signals as Theodore's train rockets down a mountain. While otherwise occupied of speeding up, the workers are unaware that Theodore's train is approaching another one coming toward the same track) *Narrator: Uh-oh. Looks like Theodore's train was going too fast. But it's when another train was coming toward the same track as he was. A long passenger train with three engines coming along toward Theodore's train. I believe it might slow Theodore's train down. *(three engineers, piloting their engines, spy Theodore's train, and yelp in surprise, but whistle warnings to each other) *Narrator: Some engineers, on the other train, gasped, and blew their whistles in alarm. On Theodore's train, the conductor gasped and ran up to warn the crew about the other train. I hope he would get the message through. *Conductor: Hey, guys, here comes a train. I said, here comes a train. *Fireman: Don't worry, mate. *Shunter: We'll be on time. *Conductor: Ah rats! Look out for the train! *Narrator: As the conductor warned the crew about the other train, that was approaching, he blew the whistle, but couldn't get the message through, then jumped off the train. *Conductor: I'm being serious! *Theodore: So what? *Conductor: So long. *(As the other train approaches, the conductor can't get the message through, and jumps off the train) *Narrator: The triple header's train crew gasped and jumped off unharmed and ran for cover. *(the workers on the other train, approaching, gasp in horror, jump off, unharmed, and run for cover) *Narrator: And just as Theodore noticed, he gasped and horror and turned to the fireman and shunter and passengers. *He pulled up within some miles of the place, Then a train stared him right in the face, He turned to his fireman and said. *Theodore: Boy, you'd better jump. 'Cause there's three other engines, that are gonna bump. *(the fireman and shunter jump off the train engine while the passengers jump out of the coach and run away. Theodore shuts off steam and applies the brakes and manages to jump off too) *Theodore Adorable, *Theodore Adorable: Three other engines, *Theodore Adorable, *Theodore Adorable: That are gonna bump, *Theodore Adorable, *Theodore Adorable: Three other engines, There's three other engines, that are gonna bump. *(the two trains, heading toward each other, collide with a large explosion, which leaves a cloud of black smoke) *Narrator: As Theodore shut off steam and applied the brakes and jumped off his train unharmed, the two trains collided in a cloud of black smoke, leaving the engine's funnel and wheel to break off, along with the window and wheel of the coach, that fell and crashed on Theodore, hurting him. *(at the next station, presumably the one, that Theodore will terminate at, the porter is confused about waiting for Theodore's train to arrive on time) *Narrator: At the next station, the porter looked at his watch and shook his head sadly. *Porter: Poor Theodore Adorable. Will he ever arrive on time? *Narrator: And then... ...here's the part when he heard a whistle blowing... and that's because he was pleased to see that Theodore's train had arrived. *(a whistle blows. The porter is surprised to see Theodore's train arrive. The remaining parts of Theodore's train is seen) *Porter: It's Theodore train! He's on time! *Narrator: And that's how Theodore managed to get his cargo on time, even though he was a little bit beaten up. *(the clock shows the porter that Theodore's train is on time... almost) *Narrator: And that's until Sir Topham Hatt got a call from the workers about the accident. *Sir Topham Hatt: So Theodore was told to carry cargo to his goal on time and collided with another train? *Fireman: Yes. *Sir Topham Hatt: What's that you say? Theodore's on time? But a little bit injured? Call Fiona and tell her about this. Oh, and Theodore's train? Oh, don't worry about it. I'll take Theodore to get aided while you guys take the remaining parts of Theodore's train to get it repaired. *Shunter: Okay. *(Sir Topham Hatt gets into his car and drives to pick up Theodore, who was injured, but was still alright, then got put by Sir Topham Hatt into his car, which drives off to Doc McStuffins' hospital to get Theodore treated) *Narrator: As Theodore laid on his bed in bandages, Doc McStuffins came to see him. *Theodore said while being aided, *Theodore Adorable: There's three more roads that I wish to ride. *Doc McStuffins said, *Voice: What could there be? *Theodore Adorable: The Australian, UK, and USA. *Doc McStuffins: Oh, I see. Don't worry. I'll tell Fiona about this. And then we'll get the stuff to aid you. *Fiona Adorable sat on her bed and just sighed, Just received a message, That Theodore was injured. *(Jaden, Alexia, Kesha, and Elbert are disappointed on hearing Fiona telling them about what happened, and decide to cheer up) *Fiona Adorable: Go to bed, children, and just cheer up now. 'Cause your daddy's still alive and getting well aided. *Narrator: Meanwhile, as Fiona told the kids to cheer up, just while Theodore was getting aided, the workers were fixing up Theodore's train engine, coach, flatcar, boxcar, mail van, and cage car in a workshop. *(Theodore's train is getting well fixed in a workshop) *Theodore Adorable, *Fiona Adorable: Your father's still alright, *Theodore Adorable, *Fiona Adorable: Still needs treating, *Theodore Adorable, *Fiona Adorable: Your father's still alive, And getting well treated. *(the story ends while the song stops) *James: And that's the story of Theodore Adorable, who is still getting treated properly, and his train, which is getting repaired by the workers. *Casey Jones: And don't worry about Theodore Adorable. *Sir Ector: He's going to get well treated properly. *Narrator: Will Theodore Adorable ever get aided and come back to his wife and kids? Will he ever join the heroes for more spoof traveling? And will he ever learn to drive trains properly? That's for you guys to find out. The End. Category:Songs Category:Stories Category:Transcripts